fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is the 10th holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, the 7th holiday in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Cheeseria, and the 3rd holiday in Papa's Donuteria. It is the holiday for November. In Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it's unlocked at Rank 51 along with Hank. The badge "Cupcake Harvest" is received when all the toppings for this holiday are unlocked. In Pastaria, it's unlocked at Rank 36 along with Hank. In Donuteria, it's unlocked at Rank 16 along with Sienna. In Cheeseria, it's unlocked at Rank 36 along with Sienna. Customers bring Turkey Legs to celebrate the holiday. Cupcakeria Liners *Orange Big Diagonal Lines *Turkey Feathers *Orange Swirls *Thanksgiving Dawn Toppings Cupcakeria *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Day 1 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked at Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 53) Pastaria *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on Day 1 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 37 of Thanksgiving) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James at Rank 38 of Thanksgiving) Donuteria *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna on Day 1 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 17) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 18) *Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Cheeseria * Stuffing (Unlocked on Day 1 of Thanksgiving with Sienna) * Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Big Pauly) * Gravy (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 37) Cupcakeria To Go! * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51) * Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 52) * Feather Cookie (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 53) Cupcakeria HD * Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 52) * Feather Cookie (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 53) Customers Who Like This Holiday *Sienna *Yui (Except Cheeseria/Cupckaeria To Go! only) *Hank (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD & Pastaria) *Yippy (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Big Pauly (Cupcakeria & Cheeseria) *Tohru (Cupcakeria/To Go!) *Timm (Cupcakeria/To Go!) *Mitch (Cupcakeria/HD) *Taylor (Pastaria & Cheeseria) *Bertha (Cheeseria & Cupcakeria HD) *Prudence (Cupcakeria) *Mandi (Pastaria) *James (Pastaria) *Johnny (Pastaria) *Cooper (Pastaria) *Sasha (Donuteria) *Kingsley (Donuteria) *Ember (Donuteria) *Cecilia (Donuteria) *Allan (Donuteria) *Austin (Cheeseria) *Trishna (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Pinch Hitwell (Cupcakeria HD) Trivia *Hank dresses like a pilgrim in Cupcakeria,Pastaria and Cupcakeria HD *Sienna is a fan of Thanksgiving, as it is her favourite holiday in all the Gamerias that have holidays. *The theme icon for this is a T. Gallery Thanksgiving day 1.png|Thanksgiving in Donuteria Toastwood-Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving in Cheeseria Thanksgiving logo.png|Thanksgiving Logo Thanksgiving Sign.png|Thanksgiving Sign Thanksgiving.png|Cupcakeria Build Station During Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios! Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Thanksgiving14.jpg|Thanksgiving 2014 thanksgiving_15.jpg|Thanksgiving 2015 Category:Holidays Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD